


When Sam Finally Realizes That His Brother Has A Huge, Gay Crush On A Certain Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Banter, Bisexual Dean, Clueless Dean, Cute, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Horrified Sam, LITERALLY, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Pining Dean, Protective Sam, Sam Ships It, Short & Sweet, Supernatural - Freeform, clueless Cas, sam finally realizes, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought Dean and Cas were just friends. Bros. Heterosexual, platonic, friends. But when Cas shows up unexpectedly in the middle of the night, Sam realizes that Cas and Dean's "profound bond" isn't what he thought it was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sam Finally Realizes That His Brother Has A Huge, Gay Crush On A Certain Angel

His brother was in love with Castiel.  
Completely, irrevocably in love.  
And Sam was 99% sure Cas returned those feelings.  
Sam didn’t know exactly when it happened, but he remembered exactly when he had figured it out.  
…  
They were hunting a werewolf down in Texas when Cas suddenly showed up.

Sam and Dean were both asleep, but sprang out of bed the second the familiar whoosh of angel wings awakened them. Sam rubbed his eyes and squinted. Cas was standing by the door, looking as he always did, calm and imposing.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said quietly. “And Sam,” he added, inclining a head.

_Why am I always an afterthought to him?_ Sam thought, ruffled. _Rude_. 

Dean stood up quickly, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his shirt. “Cas, it’s the middle of the night.”

“I am aware of this fact, Dean. I came to check on you; I had no intention of waking you up.”

Dean cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable and flustered. “Okay.” He attempted to sit down on his bed, but missed and fell onto the floor. Sam stifled a laugh as Cas reached to help him up, and Dean gripped his hands tightly. A little too tightly for it to be normal. 

“You shut up.” Dean pointed at Sam with a weird expression on his face, then looked back at Cas. It seemed like his face softened the smallest bit.

Sam was bewildered. What the hell was up with Dean? He was half-tempted to test him with holy water.

“If that’s all, then I’d better get going,” said Cas, unconcerned.

“Nah, Cas, stay a little while. We can drink some beers, watch some TV, it’ll be great,” Dean urged. “Besides, I haven’t seen you in a while. Longer than I—” He paused, then looked confused. “You should stay with us.”

Cas looked down. A hint of a smile appeared on his face, but then he reluctantly declined, then teleported away.

Dean sat down on his bed again, looking into the empty space that Cas had left. There was a look on his face, a look Sam hadn’t seen since—

Oh God. Oh God. Since he had last seen himself in the mirror when he was with Jess. Oh God. A small squeak escaped Sam’s lips, but Dean didn’t even seem to notice.

Oh. God. Did Dean know how sappy he looked at the moment? It was sickening, but Sam supposed it was sweet. Actually, it was _really_ sweet. 

“What?”

Sam was jerked out of his thoughts. “What?”

Dean was staring at him hostilely. “You’ve been staring at me weird for the last two minutes, idiot.”

Sam nodded, barely hearing him. The epiphany he’d just undergone was going to mess everything up, to be honest. Cas was going to break his brother’s heart. And his brother was going to deny it with everything  
he had. God, Dean was so far back in the closet, it was likely he’d find freaking Narnia back there.

And Sam came to this silent realization as he sat there, staring off into space.

Dean was in love with Cas. Sam really, really wanted to confront one of them about the issue, but for now, he’d keep quiet about it and see what would happen. Also, he didn’t care at all about Dean’s sexuality; he’d been guessing for a while. 

Also, he kind of liked the idea of Dean and Cas being together. Dean needed someone in his life, a stable relationship he could count on. Someone besides his little brother. 

He needed Cas. But Sam was the only one who really knew that. And he would confront Dean about his feelings... just not yet. 

Sam smiled, happy with the knowledge that Dean was in love, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil oneshot. I might make more, who knows. I love when Sam ships it. Thanks for reading! -xx Shippingslut


End file.
